


sweet dreams

by satinsails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Sassy Kozume Kenma, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: Kuroo never thought he’d be aneight-p.m.-drinking-wine-at-the-kitchen-table-ready-to-go-to-sleep-without-any-sexkind of guy, but here he was.Kuroo is tired, and Kenma is not having it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	sweet dreams

Kuroo never thought he’d be an _eight-p.m.-drinking-wine-at-the-kitchen-table-ready-to-go-to-sleep-without-any-sex_ kind of guy, but here he was. 

“What do you mean you’re _tired_?” Kenma asked accusingly, eyes narrowed as he stood in front of Kuroo in the kitchen. His hair was pulled back in a small messy bun, and he was clad in one of Kuroo’s t-shirts that ended at the middle of his thigh. He looked _sexy_ , but Kuroo’s eyes were threatening to shut, and he didn’t think he’d even be able to make it to nine o’clock.

“It’s just been a long week, and a long day at work, and I’m exhausted,” Kuroo said, and Kenma crossed his arms. Kuroo gulped, feeling a familiar heat stirring in his chest. There was something about Kenma being mad that got him…excited, somehow.

He finished his wine.

“You have _never_ not wanted to have sex with me before,” Kenma said, and Kuroo didn’t point out that that was a double negative, because he didn’t have a death wish.

“Baby,” he said, reaching out to take Kenma’s hand, glad that he let him. “You are so sexy, and pretty-“

“I’m not _pretty_ , asshole.”

“-so handsome, so dashing, and if I had gotten home an hour earlier, I would’ve fucked you in a heartbeat, but I’m gonna fall asleep any second.”

“Who says you have to do the work?” Kenma said, lacing their fingers together. His other hand reached out to loosen Kuroo’s tie. Kuroo’s eyes widened as much as they could manage in his sleepy state, and a pleased smile made its way onto his face.

“Oho?” he mumbled, and Kenma pulled on his tie, starting to walk backwards and taking Kuroo with him. He fixed Kuroo with a pointed, enticing stare, gazing up at him through pretty lashes. They made their way to the bedroom, and Kenma nudged the door open with his hip. He lined Kuroo up with the center of the bed, pushing him in the middle of his chest, and Kuroo let himself fall.

Kenma wasted no time peeling Kuroo out of his clothes, and within a matter of minutes, he was naked with a hard on while Kenma prepped himself over him. He worked himself open with slick fingers, soft little moans escaping him as Kuroo gripped his hip and lazily ran his hand over his tip. Kuroo was leaned back, head propped up with a pillow to give him a good view of his boyfriend, still dressed in nothing but Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo slid his hand from his hip to his stomach, lifting his shirt and spotting the fading hickeys on Kenma’s hips from the night before.

“Ready, baby?” he asked, feeling impatient. He was warm and comfortable and more or less wanted a quick fuck so he could go the fuck to sleep.

Kenma only nodded, slipping his fingers out with a soft whine before positioning himself over Kuroo. He grabbed Kuroo underneath him, lining him up and slowly but surely sinking onto him. They had done it a thousand times before, but Kuroo would never get used to the feeling of being inside him.

“That’s it, Kenma,” he cooed as his boyfriend took him all the way in, eyebrows furrowed and hands steadying himself on Kuroo’s chest.

“Ah, Kuro- _fuck_.”

“Good boy,” he praised, and Kenma’s cheeks flushed. He moved slowly, up and down and up and down, and Kuroo felt his entire body relax.

Kenma moved soft and sure and slow, rolling his hips and biting his lip, his head thrown back as he mewled. Kuroo hummed along with him, letting his eyes close and his head sink back further into the pillow. His whole body was warm and relaxed, and he got lost in the mantra of Kenma’s moans that pulled him into bliss.

Kuroo awoke the next morning to an _angry_ Kenma.

This wasn’t the same kind of mad that turned Kuroo on. He felt a pit in his stomach that was not lust. He was _scared_. Kenma looked like he was seconds away from hitting him.

“ _Please_ just tell me what I did wrong,” Kuroo groaned, sitting up in their bed and dragging his hand over his face. “It’s too early for this, Kenma.”

Kenma’s glare hardened on him, and Kuroo winced. Bad choice of words. 

New approach.

“Baby, I am _so_ sorry for whatever I did,” he said, a hand on his chest for emphasis. Kenma’s glare didn’t falter. “Please let me make it up to you?”

“ _You_ ,” Kenma said (growled, really), “fell asleep with your dick _inside of me_.”

Kuroo couldn’t help it. He laughed _hard_. 

Kenma blushed furiously, reaching over and shoving at Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo reached for his phone, tears in his eyes, typing out a _bro guess what i fucking did last night_ and sending it to Bokuto.

“It’s not funny,” Kenma insisted, and Kuroo gathered him up in his arms while he struggled. He squeezed him tight, trying to suppress his laughs. Kenma relaxed after a moment, and when Kuroo pulled away, he was pouting.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Kuroo apologized, his smile stretching from ear to ear. He peppered kisses on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said in reply, and Kuroo pecked his lips.

“Sweet Kenma,” he hummed. “I _told_ you I was tired.”

Kenma tried to suffocate him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
